


Snowfalls

by shomarus



Series: Twenty-Two Angels to Defend Me [20]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shomarus/pseuds/shomarus
Summary: This time, Carol was the first one to wake.





	Snowfalls

Usually, Therese would be the last one to go to sleep and the first one to wake up. This time, Carol was the first one to wake. Carol looked to the window that sat across from the room. It was snowing out. She very slowly sat up, her gaze never quite leaving the window. There was a certain kind of tranquility to waking up in silence, with Therese breathing softly next to her and snow peeking out through the blinds. Yes, this was tranquil. This was nice.

It probably wouldn’t know much more than a few centimeters at best, but Carol was already starting to feel the biting cold. It was cold too, the day when Therese had first come over to her old house. It hadn’t been snowing then either. It was funny to think that only a year ago Carol was simply _thinking_ about Therese rather than actually touching her. The idea of Therese back then had been intangible. Now she was here, real and warm.

Carol supposed that she _should_ be getting ready for the day. The clock next to her read ten AM, so there was no reason to stay in bed… Except for the aforementioned Therese. Who was starting to wake up, sleepy and undisturbed by the troubles that the world presented them with. Carol smiled inadvertently and laid back down.

“You were goin’ somewhere?” Therese mumbled sleepily, moving her arms to wrap around Carol’s waist. She didn’t leave any time for Carol to reply before she pulled her closer, nudging her face into her side. “It’s warmer in bed. Don’t leave.”

A chuckle filled the room, and Carol shifted around so she could face Therese (or at least, face as much Therese as she could). “We’re going to have to get out of bed at some point during the day, lest Rindy comes in and yells at us ‘till the afternoon.” Not that Carol particularly wanted to leave the room either, because she was just happy where she was. Even happier with the way that Therese groaned and gripped her just a little tighter, as though that could stop Carol dead in her tracks.

“Yeah, you’re right, but also consider: I don’t want to leave just yet. We don’t have to get up _immediately_.”

Hands reaching for Therese’s hair, mussed from the way she slept and oh-so-beautiful, Carol pulled Therese up for a very brief forehead kiss. “My, the way you word that makes for an impossible to refuse offer,” she whispered teasingly. “I wonder. You always go to bed so late, I’m surprised that I’m only seeing you so tired now.”

Was that Therese’s lips pressed up in a smile? “I’m always tired, but you’re also always tired, so you just don’t see that.”

Carol laughed. “Putting it like that, I think we could probably get to sleep for a few minutes at the very least, couldn’t we?” Her own arms wrapped around Therese, who began to wriggle upwards so that they were face to face. “I don’t know, though. With you so close to me, I hardly think I’ll be able to catch another wink of sleep!”

They laid like that for a while, and despite Carol’s words, she drifted back into a light sleep. The soft pinkish glow of the room remained on her lids in her final moments, the way it lit up Therese’s hair and the snow, how softly it fell.

Later, Rindy would open the door to bug her mother. Though when she she would see her mother and Therese, tangled up in each other’s arms with a rather peaceful look to their faces, Rindy would close the door and move to the television set instead.

**Author's Note:**

> today kinda sucked so i needed some good ol reflection fluff. not necessarily holiday-like in nature but im here and gay for this kind of sleepy morning stuff


End file.
